


4 de Julio

by Raquellu47



Series: Little Things [20]
Category: Rizzoli & Isles
Genre: F/F
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-06
Updated: 2015-07-06
Packaged: 2018-04-07 23:20:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4281834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raquellu47/pseuds/Raquellu47
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"El sonido de las olas rompiendo en la orilla era un murmullo que Jane siempre había considerado el mejor calmante existente en el mundo, aunque jamás lo admitiría en voz alta. Y ese año tenía el añadido de las carcajadas de Maura resonando en el aire, felices como pocas veces la detective las había escuchado."</p><p>O el primer 4 de julio de Maura en compañía de la familia Rizzoli.</p>
            </blockquote>





	4 de Julio

**Author's Note:**

> Tenía la intención de subir esto el sábado, como corresponde, pero no tenía internet así que llega con un par de días de retraso.  
> Anyway, espero que os guste.
> 
> PD: Rizzles preestablecido.

Se dejó caer sobre un taburete, colapsando sobre la isla de la cocina con un quejido. Los brazos cruzados, la cabeza de lado encima de ellos, y el alboroto de rizos morenos extendidos por el granito; Jane cerró los ojos, todavía pegajosos de sueño.

Escuchó una risa reprimida en la otra esquina de la cocina pero no se molestó en mirar quién era, lo sabía perfectamente, tenía ese sonido grabado en la memoria, guardado en la carpeta de favoritos, y se esforzaba todos los días por conseguir sacarlo las más veces posibles.

Maura se acercó hasta la figura derrotada de la detective, depositando un dulce beso en su sien izquierda y una taza de cerámica llena de humeante café a su lado. Jane murmuró algo incomprensible, la boca aplastada contra su codo.

\- Vas a tener que repetir eso si quieres que lo entienda – comentó la forense, divertida, jugando con un rebelde rizo moreno.

\- Gracias – volvió a decir incorporándose un poco y rodeando la taza con las manos. – Pero esto no te exonera.

La rubia contuvo una risa, las comisuras de sus labios curvándose hacia arriba de forma delatora, y ladeó la cabeza de esa forma que sabía que Jane encontraba adorablemente irresistible.

\- Ya te pedido perdón mil veces.

\- “Perdón” no va a hacer que no me duerma hoy durante los fuegos artificiales – protestó la detective mientras soplaba en el café para no quemarse la lengua. – Todo por mantenerme despierta toda la noche… - Ante las cejas arqueadas de la forense, la morena bufó. – Ojalá hubiera sido por eso, ¡pero no!, la señorita Isles aquí presente tenía que ir a ver la luna.

\- ¡Es que era una luna única, Jane! – Exclamó Maura con las mejillas ligeramente ruborizadas. – Había una alineación de Venus con…

\- Lo único que tenían que alinearse eran mis párpados cerrados – refunfuñó.

La forense puso los ojos en blanco, pero su sonrisa la traicionaba. Adoraba hasta esas pequeñas discusiones con la poco cooperativa detective.

\- Y aún encima – continuó Jane con sus quejas. – hoy nos vamos a la playa, ¡con lo que adoro yo la playa! – ironizó.

\- No te preocupes, seguro que encuentras algo con lo que distraerte – la calmó Maura, dándole un beso en la mejilla. – Voy a terminar de prepararme.

La morena observó la esbelta figura de la forense pasar a su lado, envolviéndola en una nube de perfume, unos vaqueros largos ciñendo su cintura y una camiseta de tirantes con la bandera de américa estampada acorde con la celebración. Cuando Maura desapareció escaleras arriba, la mirada de Jane tropezó con una cesta de mimbre ya preparada al lado de la puerta, junto con la bolsa de playa llena de toallas, protector y los mangos de unas palas sobresaliendo por el borde.

Con un suspiro, la detective apuró su café, sabiendo que era la única oportunidad que tenía de espabilarse un poco antes de ser absorbida por los enérgicos Rizzoli.

\- R&I –

Jo Friday salió corriendo en cuanto Jane le soltó la correa y TJ se revolvió en los brazos de Angela, ansioso por perseguir al animal, que estaba ladrándole a las olas que iban a morir a la orilla como si le fuera la vida en ello. La italiana reprendió al niño, luchando por mantenerle quieto mientras avanzaban por la irregular arena de la playa hasta un gran espacio vacío. Pinchó la sombrilla, tiró las toallas al suelo y se volvió hacia los demás con una sonrisa de triunfo.

Mientras Tommy peleaba con su rebelde hijo de cinco años para que se echara protector, Maura se remangó las perneras de los vaqueros hasta las espinillas y se afianzó el sombrero de paja que protegía su rostro del sol porque si no “se me llenan las mejillas de pecas y lo odio”. Jane había visto inútil decirle que a ella le encantaban sus pecas, que podía pasarse la noche entera contándolas si eso le daba una excusa para admirarla abiertamente; se había callado, la mirada fija en la parte trasera del viejo coche familiar de su madre para no perderla en medio del abundante tráfico.

La playa estaba llena, pero no hasta el punto de no haber sitios libres. Gracias a Dios, Boston tenía muchos parques y la gente prefería ir a ellos para celebrar el 4 de julio; sin embargo, los Rizzoli tenían esa –absurda, en su opinión- tradición. Además, era la primera vez que Maura se les unía. Los anteriores años siempre había coincidido con alguna reunión familiar de los Isles y la forense, no sin pena, se había marchado a Europa justo en el día más especial en toda América. Cuando Constance le había llamado para avisarle de que se cancelaban los planes porque tenía una exposición y su padre estaría en una conferencia, la rubia apenas había podido disimular su alegría. Sí, sentía pena por no poder ver a sus padres, pero la excitación de celebrar el 4 de julio con la familia de su mejor amiga era más fuerte. Había estado toda una semana planeando hasta el más mínimo detalle con Angela, para tortura de la detective.

La morena dejó la cesta con la comida sobre una de las toallas, dejándose caer al lado, buscando la sombra de la sombrilla. Se subió las gafas de sol, que le habían resbalado por la nariz al agacharse, y se entretuvo observando el paisaje.

Jane odiaba la playa con todas sus fuerzas. En primer lugar, era _imposible_ no mancharse de arena, por muy cuidadosa que se fuera, al llegar a casa siempre se tenía granos de arena hasta en los lugares menos imaginados. En segundo lugar, no comprendía cómo la gente podía bañarse en el mar, que era un tercio agua salada, otro tercio meados, y el último tercio porquería que las personas tiraban. Solo de pensar en lo que podía –o había estado flotando- por fondo del mar ya le hacía estremecer. Anda que no había visto ella cadáveres empujados por las mareas hasta la costa.

Una cosa debía de concederle: era relajante. El sonido de las olas rompiendo en la orilla era un murmullo que Jane siempre había considerado el mejor calmante existente en el mundo, aunque jamás lo admitiría en voz alta. Y ese año tenía el añadido de las carcajadas de Maura resonando en el aire, felices como pocas veces la detective las había escuchado.

Desde la protección que le proporcionaban las Ray-Ban observó a la forense. Sus rizos rubios recogidos por el gorro bailaban tras ella mientras corría por la orilla, los vaqueros empapados a pesar de tenerlos remangados. El agua del mar le lamía los pies y arrancaba exclamaciones de sus rosados labios porque estaba fría. El sol caía sobre ella y la hacía brillar de forma casi angelical. Viéndola correr para escapar de TJ, o recuperando la empapada pelota de tenis de Jo Friday antes de que la corriente se la llevara mar adentro, Jane sintió que se relajaba por primera vez en toda su vida. Dejó de importarle si la perra la empapaba cuando se sacudía a su lado, si le ponía las patas chorreantes y llenas de tierra encima, si su bocadillo estaba crujiente de arena que arrastraba el aire, si Angela la perseguía para que se pusiera un gorro o, por lo menos, se echara protector.

Por primera vez en toda su vida, disfrutó de la playa.

\- Vaya, Detective, juraría haber visto una sonrisa en sus labios – bromeó Maura, dejándose caer al lado de la morena, forzándola a que se echara a un lado para dejarle hueco en la toalla.

\- Debió de ser un espejismo – le siguió la corriente, el brillo divertido de sus ojos oculto tras las gafas de aviador.

La forense bufó y le dio un ligero empujón de hombro contra hombro.

\- ¿Vienes a dar un paseo? Solo tú y yo – prometió al notar la reticencia de la detective.

Esta se relajó y asintió, levantándose y ofreciéndole ambas manos a Maura para ayudarla. Caminaron hasta la orilla y Jane cambió sus posiciones, para diversión de la rubia, de forma que los pies de la forense quedaran sumergidos bajo el agua cada vez que venía una ola pero los de la morena permanecieran secos.

Hablando de todo y de nada, fueron a paso tranquilo, esquivando niños haciendo castillos de arena, jugando en la orilla con pelotas hinchables o simplemente salpicándose. Eso le dio a Maura una idea y se quedó unos pasos rezagada antes de darle una gran patada al agua, empapando la parte trasera del cuerpo de Jane, desde sus piernas al aire, pasando por sus shorts vaqueros hasta la camiseta de tirantes blanca.

\- ¡AAH! – exclamó esta, saltando y girando en el aire de forma que cayó mirando hacia la forense.

La rubia comenzó a reírse a carcajada limpia, sujetándose el estómago porque tenía grabada la expresión de la detective en la mente. El resto de los Rizzoli, que estaban no muy lejos de allí, corearon su risa de forma más escandalosa.

\- ¡Maura, prepárate para correr! – avisó Frankie haciéndose bocina con ambas manos para que se le escuchara mejor.

\- ¡Eso! ¡Te va a matar! – gritó Tommy.

\- Janie, a ver qué haces… - advirtió Angela.

Pero la morena no estaba escuchándoles, toda su atención centrada en la impresionante mujer riéndose frente a ella, confiada en que no se iba a vengar.

\- Te vas a enterar – masculló antes de lanzarse a correr hacia Maura.

Esta gritó, alarmada, y escapó justo cuando Jane iba a apresarla de la cintura. Miró por encima de su hombro para comprobar que la detective iba pisándole los talones, sus piernas largas y sus grandes zancadas haciendo que acortara la distancia entre ambas con facilidad. La forense apretó el paso, resbalando en la arena para hacer cambios de dirección bruscos con la intención de perder a Jane, pero esta se recuperó con facilidad y volvió a acerarse a ella peligrosamente. Jo Friday ladraba como loca, preocupada por ambas amigas, sin saber por qué se perseguían si iban riéndose a la vez.

Maura se dirigió al agua, pensando que con el asco que le tenía la detective, no se atrevería a seguirla allí, pero un vistazo bastó para saber que Jane ya no parecía estar preocupada por eso. Mirar hacia atrás hizo que no viera el desnivel que había en la orilla, y del que había avisado antes a TJ para que tuviera cuidado con él. Perdió el equilibrio de golpe, cayendo hacia delante. Como siempre, el primer impulso de Jane fue sujetarla, sin siquiera acordarse del motivo por el que la estaba persiguiendo. Lanzó las manos hacia la cintura de la rubia, tirando de ella para enderezarla, pero sin contar con la bajada de la arena. Ella también se encontró de repente pisando aire y ambas mujeres acabaron en el agua con un sonoro chapuzón.

Cuando emergieron a la superficie lo primero que escucharon fueron las estruendosas carcajadas del clan Rizzoli desde la sombrilla, hasta la perra parecía reírse al dar saltitos y menear la cola alegremente. Jane miró entre gotas de agua que se habían formado en sus Ray-Ban hacia Maura, que se estaba apartando el pelo de la cara, el sombrero flotando a la deriva por el agua. Justo en ese momento una ola rompió sobre ellas, ahogándolas otra vez. Al apartarse los rizos de los ojos, sus miradas coincidieron y ambas rompieron a reír con fuerza.

\- R&I –

\- Pe’ito pe’ito – insistió TJ señalando a Jo Friday, que estaba tumbada en la arena comiendo felizmente una salchicha que le había dado Frankie.

\- Ahora vas con el perrito – le calmó Jane. – Pero primero tienes que terminarte el otro perrito – agitó la salchicha entre dos trozos de pan y cubierta de kétchup que tenía en la mano.

El niño asintió, conforme, y cogió su perrito caliente antes de dejarse caer sobre el regazo de la morena, quien se tragó un quejido de dolor. Agarró a su sobrino de la cintura para reposicionarle y esperó pacientemente a que le llegara su cena.

Hacía tiempo que había anochecido, Maura y ella habían visto la puesta de sol en la orilla, sentadas la una junto a la otra mientras su ropa se secaba sobre la sombrilla abierta, el sombrero de paja otra vez protegiendo las mejillas de la forense de las pecas y las gafas de aviador de la detective reposando, limpias, sobre el puente de su nariz. El cielo se había teñido de rosas, naranjas, rojos y amarillos, y ambas se habían limitado a observar, absortas, disfrutando de la presencia de la otra, de su calor corporal en el costado.

Angela no había tardado mucho en comenzar a preparar la cena: perritos calientes, hamburguesas, patatas fritas y cerveza bien fría. Jane y Maura habían podido vestirse de nuevo, porque aunque no se estaba tan mal en bikini, era más cómodo, y ahora la sombrilla estaba cerrada.

La detective se recostó en la toalla, una mano sujetando su peso, la otra sobre la pierna de su inquieto sobrino. A su derecha, Frankie y Tommy discutían sobre fútbol americano, ambos con un botellín de cerveza en la mano, mientras le iban pasando a su madre lo que pedía. Maura, como siempre, ayudaba a Angela con la comida, el ceño fruncido en concentración.

Cuando la forense alzó la mirada y pilló a Jane observándola, sonrió de lado y volvió a centrarse en lo que estaba haciendo pero a medias, sintiendo los ojos de la morena siguiendo cada pequeño movimiento suyo. Ahora que las Ray-Ban no la ocultaban, podía ver todas las emociones que desfilaban en ese marrón chocolate tan conocido. Se incorporó cuando sus cenas estuvieron acabadas y llevó ambos platos de plástico hasta la toalla de la detective, sentándose a su lado.

\- Esto es para ti – le tendió una hamburguesa bien llena de ingredientes y una cerveza ya abierta.

\- Muchas gracias, camarera – le picó Jane con una sonrisa torcida. – Tendré que dejarte una buena propina.

\- Oh, más te vale – le siguió la broma. – Aunque si no tienes dinero, siempre podemos acordar otra cosa – batió las pestañas sensualmente.

La morena se sonrojó, su mirada volando hasta el niño sentado entre sus piernas y luego hasta el resto de los Rizzoli para comprobar que nadie estaba escuchando su conversación. Maura contuvo una risa de satisfacción y extendió una servilleta en su regazo para no mancharse.

\- Venga, todo el mundo a cenar que los fuegos empiezan en… - Angela comprobó el reloj. – una hora.

Dicho eso, cada uno se centró en el plato que tenía enfrente, devorando la comida con comentarios de aprobación, sorbos a los botellines, un poco de pelea con TJ cuando este se negó a comer más y un extraño silencio para tratarse de una reunión familiar.

Cuando la cuenta atrás se había reducido a cinco minutos, Jane y Maura se tumbaron en la misma toalla con un poco de dificultad, piernas sobre piernas y brazos sobre brazos. TJ estaba entretenido jugando con Jo Friday, soltándole una charla compuesta en su mayor parte por balbuceos incomprensibles, y los demás se habían sentado en sus sillas de playa un poco más atrás.

El primer silbido de un petardo ascendiendo a toda velocidad por el aire les alertó de que había comenzado la mejor parte del día. Todos los ojos se centraron en el cielo, soltando un “oh” sincronizado cuando un estallido de chispas amarillas iluminó las estrellas. A partir de ahí comenzaron a lanzar una gran sucesión de fuegos artificiales que retumbaban al explotar y arrancaban exclamaciones a todos los bostonianos.

Jane comprobó que TJ estaba tranquilamente sentado en la arena, la boca abierta de par en par, sus pequeñas manos tapando las orejas de la temblorosa perra, gritando cosas que se perdían con el sonido de los petardos. La detective giró la cabeza para observar a la mujer tumbada junto a ella. Los grandes ojos verde avellana de la forense estaban abiertos de par en par con asombro, su labio inferior atrapado entre los dientes en una sonrisa soñadora y expresión de absoluta felicidad en su rostro. Los fuegos que estallaban a metros de altura teñían su rostro de diferentes colores a la vez. Jane ni siquiera tenía que mirar al cielo para ver las chispas que formaban figuras en el aire, lo veía reflejado en Maura igual que si fuera un espejo.

\- Son preciosos – susurró la rubia.

Estaba tan absorta en ellos que no se dio cuenta de que la mirada de la detective no le abandonó ni un momento al contestar:

\- Sí que lo eres.

Los grandes ojos verde avellana de la forense, ya bien abiertos por los fuegos artificiales, se abrieron más aún al girar la cabeza para mira a Jane. Esta se sonrojó hasta la raíz del pelo y comenzó a balbucear un “lo siento” que murió en su lengua sin siquiera haber llegado a ser pronunciada. Maura tenía una enorme y tierna sonrisa en la cara, su atención completamente desviada del cielo y centrada en la morena.

\- Ya no hace falta disculparse, ¿recuerdas?

Adelantó la cabeza para juntar sus labios con los de Jane en un dulce beso, no muy largo, no muy corto. Se olvidaron de los estallidos de los petardos, del resto de los Rizzoli gritando y aplaudiendo unos metros más lejos. Solo existían ellas.

Maura volvió a unir sus labios con los de la detective, por más tiempo esta vez, saboreándose y disfrutando de la libertad de poder hacerlo por fin sin miedo a las consecuencias. Porque hacía apenas tres semanas que habían dado el paso y habían admitido que ambas querían algo más que amistad, hacía apenas tres semanas que su relación había dado un giro de trescientos sesenta grados y, a la vez, no había cambiado nada. Y era todo tan reciente y tan mágico que a veces les costaba acordarse de que podían cogerse de la mano, de que podían hacer que un abrazo durara lo que quisieran, de que podían mirar los labios de la otra e inclinarse para probarlos una y otra vez hasta que les dolieran de tanto besarse, de que podían decirse cosas bonitas sin sentir la necesidad de disculparse y hacerlo pasar por un comentario típico de mejores amigas.

Así que para recordarse de que podían hacer todo eso y mucho más, Maura buscó de nuevo un tercer beso mientras la última ráfaga de petardos iluminaba el cielo y Boston entero era consumido por los vítores.


End file.
